Attack On Ultimis (Discontinued)
by Mr. STORYTELLERAUTHOR
Summary: What would happen if the Ultimis Crew would be teleported to somewhere where zombies weren't there?
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

Attack On Ultimis

Somewhere in Germany...

In a facility, A group of 4 men were gathered around the 2nd person of the group, who was repairing what seemed to be a faulty teleporter..

"DAMN IT, RICHTOFEN! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE F*KIN' TELEPORTER WORKED! WE DIDN'T BUST OUR ASSES OFF TO COME HERE TO A F*KIN BROKEN PIECE OF SH*!" Screamed an American man. His uniform was in resemblance of an old USPS uniform.

He was reloading his primary weapon, The Thunder Gun.

"Can you shut up, Dempsey? I'm trying to make zhis thing work!" Yelled the German. He wore a Nazi uniform with a cap that bore the symbol of the Swastika. He had been lying on the floor repairing the faulty Teleporter. On his side was his favorite gun, The Wunderwaff. It was infused with the power of Element 115, the element which caused all the zombification problems.

"Heyyyy, did anybody bring some vodka? My vodka ran out. So much for this small bottle." drunkenly said the Russian. He had been carrying a whole load of Perk bottles in his hands. He was carrying his favorite gun in his bag, the FN FAL. Though, he did love to call it the FN FAIL.

"Nikolai, we shall not drink now. The zombies are following us. Death shall follow us if we wait too long. We will die without honor if that happens.." bravely said a Japanese warrior. He had been wearing a uniform similar to Dempsey, except for a few changes.

He was holding a sword which belonged to his mentor. On the other hand, he was holding what appeared to be an crossbow whose arrows had explosive tips.

"Hey, F*k Youu, I drink when I, the great Nikolai Belinsky of the Red Army, wants tooo!" retorted Nikolai.

"THERE! Zhe Teleporter is completely repaired!" exclaimed Richtofen.

"Great, now let's f*k off to another place now, before they get us.. I hope you get stuck, though"

ROOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!

"Speaking of zhe devil..." said Richtofen, completely ignoring what Dempsey had remarked about him a few moments ago.

"Guyyss? I think we should runn... Hopefully the new place has more vodka.. Heh, vodka.."

"All of you, stop talking and run!" said Takeo as he ran towards the Teleporter, later followed by Dempsey, Nikolai and Richtofen, who was murmuring under his breath,

"But I want zhe organs of zhe Zombies.. They shall be mine... AND ONLY MINE..."

And then, the Teleporter began to shake...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!

They were gone.

Shiganshina District - YEAR 845

Everybody watched in horror as a 50 meter Titan breached the walls they built to protect themselves.

Titans were no strangers to everybody's knowledge. They were human-eating predators whose height were like a mountain's. They weren't intelligent, had no way of communicating, had human-like bodies, had no emotions and were always trying to eat humans.

Humanity, tired of being hunted by the titans, had built themselves 3 walls to protect themselves from the terror that were Titans.

Wall Maria, the outermost wall, was inhabited mostly by peasants and ordinary people.

Wall Rose, the middle wall, was inhabited by the higher class people.

Wall Sheena, the innermost Wall, was inhabited by the richest of the richest and the King.

Everybody watched as Wall Maria was easily broken into.

Then came the Titans.

Around at this unfortunate time, the teleporter zapped back into the alternate dimension behind a dark alleyway.

ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

The Ultimis crew, consisting of the 4 men, Tank Dempsey, Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinsky and Takeo Masaki, stepped out of the teleporter.

"OORAH! A NEW PLACE TO KILL ZOMBIES!!" exclaimed Dempsey in a maniacal happiness while brandishing his Thunder Gun

"Uhhhh, there seems to be no zombies here, Dempseyyy. Just like my vodka... and my fourth wife." said Nikolai, with an interestingly filled-bottle in one hand, and his trusty FN FAL in the other.

"Zhe doctor wants you to shut your mouth, Dempsey. I think we are in a different country." said Richtofen, cocking his Wunderwaffe.

"I pray, that we shall fight off the evil, and kill the evil forces of the little girl, with HONOR!" shouted Takeo, with a hopeful face taking out and raising his sword high in the air.

Then, the ground suddenly began to shake.

And then..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"... What the f*k was that noise?!" said Dempsey.

"It's... IT'S THE SOUND OF ANOTHER SURVIVOR!" shouted Takeo, not realising that maybe the survivor had died.

"Zhe doctor thinks we should take their organs" said Richtofen, clearly not interested.

"Youu knoww, Takeo, that the lady may have diedd?.. Just like my fourth wife.." said Nikolai, still drunken.

"I don't think so, Nikolai, Besides, you don't have a fourth wife. Let's see if the f*kin Zombies are here. They're really gonna pay if they killed her. Oorah."

They then started walking to the center of the town.

When they reached the center of the town, they saw very old-timey buildings and stalls..which were decorated with the splattered blood of the half eaten corpses lying on the ground.

"Holy sh*..." said Dempsey, somewhat confused as to how Zombies can eat people like this.

"Zhe people are dead... Zhe organs...ARE MINE!! ALL MINE!!" exclaimed Richtofen, his mouth drooling with happiness.

"Heyyy, who didn't drink all this... VODKAAAA!!" said Nikolai, clearly not paying attention to his surroundings as he held a couple of strong liquor bottles.

"All of you, listen.." said Takeo, listening to a sound that was like of a woman screaming at somebody.

They then walked to the area where they saw a sight which made them feel sick.

They saw two children, one boy and a girl, crying and screaming for their mother to come with them. The mother was stuck between the ruins of a building.

The crying children saw with their wet eyes a group of 4 men walking towards them with strange things in their hands.

"EREN, RUN! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING A--" screamed the mother, as she also saw the group of 4 men coming towards her.

"Hey, you children, want me to get your mom out?" said Dempsey.

"PLEASE MISTER, GET OUR MOM OUT OF HERE, PLEASE..." shouted the boy.

The sister looked at her brother, "Eren, they can't help us. Let's go."

"You people, GET OUT OF HERE! IF YOU DON'T, THEY WILL EAT YOU. TAKE MY CHILDREN WITH YOU! MY LEGS ARE CRUSHED UNDER THE RUBBLE. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" screamed the woman, with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Wait, who?" asked Dempsey.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

"What was zhat--"yelled Richtofen, stopping his speech.

In front of the group of 7, there was a 15 meter class Titan.

"Whatever the f*k that is, as long as it eats humans and walks like a f*kin retard, I can kill it. IT'S KILLING TIME, MOTHER F*KER, OORAAAAAHHHH!!!" shouted Dempsey, as he shothis Thunder Gun at the Titan.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The Titan exploded.

" OO-F*IN-RAH, MOTHERF*ER!" exclaimed Dempsey with a great sense of heroism.

" AAHHHHAAAHHHAAAAHHAAAA, ZHE ORGANS, ZHE BLOOD, ALL MINE!!!!" screamed Richtofen with utmost delight.

As the children and the woman watched withsurprised looks, Takeo didn't waste any time.

" YOU DRUNK RUSSIAN, HELP ME PICK THIS WOMAN OUT OF THIS RUBBLE!" shouted Takeo at Nikolai, who was chugging on his vodka.

"Alright, I'll help you already, sheesh...just like mother.." said Nikolai as he helped Takeo lift the woman out of the rubble.

"Thank you all... For saving my mother.." cried the boy as his sister watched with a shocked look on her face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ALL RUN?! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WOULD EAT YOU?! WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" sobbed the woman as she was pulled out of the rubble and as Takeo lifted her up.

"Yeah, and your children would have been saved now, wouldn't they?" said Dempsey in a sarcastic tone in his voice."Just stop crying will you? You get to live to see your children.

The group was just about to leave when a guy with blond hair came running.

"CARLA, WHERE ARE YOU, CARL--" He stopped as he saw Carla being lifted on a Japanese guy's back. An American was comforting the children he knew, A German was laughing maniacally and a Russian was drinking something which looked like liquor.

"Mr. Hannes!!!" exclaimed the boy as he ran to him, his sister following him.

"Eren! Mikasa! I thought I would never see you! And Carla... What Happened to You?!" shouted Mr. Hannes as he ran to Carla.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you all, but there's more of 'em coming!" said Dempsey, as he saw more Titans running out in the open.

"Right, let's go to the gates. We need to board the ship!" said Hannes as he guidedthe group of 7.

_Thank you all for reading Attack On Ultimis Chapter 1! Right now, exams are going on but I will make sure to write the next chapter after them. Thank you all and see you at the next chapter!_

_By: Mr. STORYWRITERAUTHOR_


	2. Chapter 2: Discussion

"I, Zhe doctor, will come back for zhe pretty organs!" shouted Richtofen as Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, Carla, Eren, Mikasa and Hannes looked at him in utter discomfort.

"What's wrong with that man?" asked Eren.

"Eren.." said Carla as she glared at him to not talk about the obvious psychopath.

"Well, you see, that's Richtofen. He's a total dumbass. He drools over when there's blood and organs." replied Dempsey with Carla glaring at him for swearing in front of 2 young children.

"Heyy, you want some vodkaa?" asked Nikolai to Hannes.

"Yeah, would love that." was Hannes'sreply.

"So, my lady, are your legs okay?" said Takeo.

"Yes, thank you.." was Carla's reply, looking slightly embarrassed.

"But your legs are bleeding." said Takeo as he put her down, patched her wounds with a spare cloth, and lifted her back up.

"You didn't need to do that..." said Carla, more embarrassed.

Dempsey and Nikolai started chuckling while Richtofen was mumbling something about 'Zhe blood".

"By the way, who are you guys? Never seen the likes of you in this town before.." asked Hannes to Dempsey.

Eren and Mikasa looked at Dempsey with a quizzical face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the name's Dempsey. Tank Dempsey Of The USPS!" said Dempsey.

"... What's USPS?" asked Hannes.

"Dempsey, you fool. You forgot to tell zhem zhat we are from an alternate dimenzion." said Richtofen, throwing a glare at Dempsey.

"Alternate Dimension??" asked Hannes.

"Yez. We are from another world where everybody is dead and zheir bodies walk around, looking for ze fresh meat of any survivors. Your world iz different from ourz." explainedRichtofen.

Carla, Eren, Mikasa and Hannes listened with as each explained their world and their backstories.

" So let me get this straight: Your world is effectively gone because of these creatures called "zombies" and it is all because of a little girl named Samantha Maxis?" asked Hannes.

"In a nutshell, yes." said Dempsey.

"But don't any of you have families or homes to return to?" asked Eren.

Silence.

"Heh, kid. Better not to ask that question." said Dempsey.

Mikasa saw the sadness in the group's eyes except for the doctor'sas they walked along with her family and Mr. Hannes.

Erenthen spoke up.

"How did you kill that Titan in one shotwith that weapon?"

...

"Wait, what do you mean 'in one shot'?"Hannes immediately asked Eren.

"Well, he said some bad words, then shot his gun at the Titan. That titan exploded!" said Eren.

Hannes felt his mind break down.

He turned to Dempsey and asked him with seriousness, "Did you really kill the Titan with just one shot like the brat said?"

Carla glared at Hannes for insulting her son, but even she wanted to know how the foreigner killed a Titan with one hit.

"Well, yes. This right here is the Thunder Gun."

Dempsey proceeded to pull out the Thunder Gun.

Hannes, Carla, Mikasa and Eren looked at it. It really was marvelous to look at. Granted, it had some strange writing on its side.

"In our world, we have a strange concept called 'Points'. Basically, the more you kill, the more your Points rise. With enough points, you can buy a perk, which is like a power up OR you can buy a weapon off the wall. In our world, on some location's walls, there is a chalk drawing of the weapon. If you have enough points, you can buy the weapon off the chalk drawings. It turns from a chalk drawing, to a real gun." explained Dempsey.

"Ahhh, Yez. Zhe Thunder Gun is a gun with damage far more than you can imagine with your puny little brainz. With one shot, nobody iz safe. Much like my Wunderwaffe!" cackled the Doctor pulling out his Wunderwaffe, infused with element 115.

"Wow..." saidEren.

"But, why were you people roaming around? Didn't you see the Titans? Weren't you all scared?" asked Carla.

"Heh.. This is a lot tamer than what we have there. Demons, deaths everywhere, no people except for these guys with me, no chicks, all that jazz." said Dempsey, with a bit of remorse in his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry..." said Carla.

"No need to apologize. I should be apologizing for bringing Richtofen along with us. Look at him, still speaking about Blood n' Guts." said Dempsey, pointing to Richtofen, whispering something about kidneys and livers over and over again.

"Well, you, aren't you tired of carrying me?" asked Carla to Takeo, who was listening the whole time.

"No, my lady. It's an honor for me to carry an injured person on my back." said Takeo.

"B-But.." was Carla's reply, as she was blushing the whole time.

"Speaking of which, you guys care to give an introduction, or am I supposed to call you Drunkard, Suicidal Damsel, Cold Eyes and Annoying Brat?" asked Dempsey, noticing what just happened and trying to divert the topic.

"Hey! I don't drink that much.."

"Don't call me that.."

"..."

"I hate you!"

"Oh, yeah. The name's Hannes."

"I am Carla Yeager. And this is my son, Eren Yeager. (Pointing to Eren) And this is... (pointing to Mikasa) Mikasa Ackerman." said Carla, suddenly remembering the girl's tragic backstory.

"Where's her parents?" asked Dempsey.

Mikasa now looked with sad eyes at the American as he immediately figured out that it may have been a not so smart idea to ask that.

"..."

"Her parents are de--"

"WE'VE REACHED THE GATES!" exclaimed Hannes.

\--

. _Hey guys, it's me! Exams are over_

_.. So.. WOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

_Anyways, a couple of you enjoyed the first chapter and all I wanted to say was,._

_Thank you all so much!_

_Anyways, STORYTELLERAUTHOR, signing out. _


End file.
